ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnegan Wakefield
Finnegan Wakefield is a British professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling on the Dynasty brand. Finnegan Wakefield is a new recruit to pro-wrestling and the third member of his family to enter the squared-circle. His older sister, Faye Wakefield and his older brother, Maxwell Wakefield, are both pro-wrestlers who have ventured the world showcasing the art of technical wrestling, masters of submission based combat. Finnegan hopes to exceed them by bringing new moves taught to him by "The Designer" Arcenaux, one of the most innovative wrestlers in the world. As ambitious as they come, Wakefield jumps at any opportunity he can get, even if his opponent is way out of his league. He tends to form strong friendships with other babyfaces and likes to form cohesive tag teams. Elite Answers Wrestling: On December 2nd, 2016, it was announced that Finnegan Wakefield had signed a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling and been signed to the Dynasty brand. On December 10, Finnegan defeated Agustin Gates to win his first match with the promotion. On December 23rd, Finnegan would be entered into a 15-Man Battle Royal to determine a #1 Contender for the EAW New Breed Championship where he would be the runner-up, being eliminated by the winner of the match, Lars Grier. On January 13th, 2017, Finnegan would defeat Victor King by debuting the Nebula II, showing some new found aggression. On January 20th, Finnegan and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced their intentions to enter the tag team division. On February 2nd, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt debuted their team name, The Knights of the Dawning (The Knights for short), where they defeated Shaker Jones & JML. On February 18th, Wake field defeated Naheem Bogard. Later that night he'd accompany Kelly Hackenschmidt to his match with Drake Jaegar, preventing him from running away, however was unable to prevent him from running away a second time, using his Harem to block him off, allowing Kelly to win by count-out. On March 3rd, Finnegan would defeat Mongoose McQueen. Personal life: Finnegan Wakefield is close friends with Kelly Hackenschmidt and Laura Laine, who he met when he signed to EAW. In Wrestling: *'Finishing moves:' **''Andromeda'' (Bridging full nelson suplex; sometimes half nelson) **''Nebula'' (Octopus stretch; adopted from Arceneaux) **''Nebula II'' (Grounded octopus stretch, with kicks to the head if extremely desperate) *'Signature moves:' **Baseball slide evasion **Bicycle knee **Boot catch leg sweep **Bridging inverted exploder **''Chancery Suplex'' (Single underhook suplex) **Drop toehold into the corner **Elaborate Backslide pin **''Flash Pin'' (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin) **Fujiwara armbar **Juji-gatame, sometimes rolling, sometimes from the top rope or catching a diving opponent **''Knights Lancer'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) **''Noble Lancer'' (Single leg running dropkick to the side of a cornered opponents head) **Open-hand slaps **''Penalty kick'' (Running kick to the chest of a seated or kneeling opponent) **Reverse Kneebar **Romero Special **Roundhouse kick, sometimes to a kneeling opponent **Running corner dropkick **Running leg lariat **Surfboard stretch **''Wakefield Special I'' (Bridging double chickenwing; adopted from his brother) **''Wakefield Special II'' (Lotus lock; adopted from his sister) *'With Kelly Hackenschmidt' **'Double team signature moves' ***''THAT WANKERS DEAD!'' (John Woo Dropkick (Hackenschmidt) / Release German Suplex into the corner (Wakefield) combination) ***''Hangman's Stomp'' (Romero special by Wakefield followed by a dropkick to the ribs by Hackenschmidt) ***''Commonwealth Clash'' (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent (Wakefield) / Roundhouse kick to the back of the head (Hackenschmidt) combination) **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Andromeda Strain'' (Bridging Dragon Suplex (Wakefield) / Diving Blockbuster Neckbreaker (Hackenschmidt) combination) ***''Gridlock I'' (Bridging Reverse Chinlock (Hackenschmidt) / Bridging Double Chickenwing (Wakefield) combination) * Entrance Themes: ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ** "Cry Thunder" by Dragonforce (as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) Championships and accomplishments: * Elite Answers Wrestling: **Rising Star of the Week (1 time; December 15, 2016) Category:EAW Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Characters born in 1996 Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Elitist